Era él
by LaylaRedfox
Summary: El Dragneel se preguntó cómo no pudo darse cuenta, cuenta de que en realidad era solo él... Tal vez con esto... ¿se lograra iluminar la luz de resurgimiento de Fairy Tail? - Spoiler del manga 352 :3


_(Spoiler – manga 352)_

* * *

**Era él**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Solo quedó una extensa niebla cuando el hielo se derritió por completo. Lucy y Wendy se quedaron sin palabras. Los dos exceeds se quedaron sin palabras. Gray se quedó perplejo. Flare se quedó horrorizada.

—**E-el fuego...** — dijo Happy —**... se ha ido...**

—**¿La llama eterna...? **— Lucy no comprendió que sucedió — **¡¿...ha desaparecido?!**

—**¡No puede ser! **— gritó Gray con los ojos en blanco.

—**No... no puede ser...** — Flare estaba de la misma manera. Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

—**Q-quizás... ya se había ido después de congelarse** — supuso Charle.

—**No... fue mi culpa... fui... yo... no seré capaz de descongelar a los gigantes así...** — dijo Gray lamentándose.

—**El fuego que había estado ardiendo durante siglos yéndose de esta forma...** — dijo Flare temblando —**... ¿El pueblo... esta condenado... ahora...?**

—**¡No se ha ido!** — declaró la pequeña Dragon Slayer del cielo.

Sorprendió notablemente a sus compañeros.

**—¡Aún queda un fuerte residuo!** — dijo uniendo ambas manos —** ¡Es la prueba de que todavía sigue vivo!**

—**¡¿Vivo... qué es?!** — quiso saber la pequeña gata.

Lucy se dio cuenta de algo.

—**¡Miren... allí!** — dijo señalando un lugar más allá de la niebla.

Se podía diferenciar una pequeña luz.

—**¿Qué es?** — preguntó Gray.

**—Es el altar de fuego** — respondió Flare.

—**No... miren de cerca** — dijo Lucy sin dejar de señalar.

Fue cuando la niebla se disipó por completo cuando se pudo diferenciar nuevamente esa pequeña luz, una luz que resultó siendo una llama. Una pequeña llama pero que todavía seguía viva.

—**Aún queda un poco de fuego** — dijo Happy.

—**Pero es increíblemente débil** — dijo Charle.

—**¡Natsu-san puede!** — gritó Wendy — **¡Definitivamente Natsu-san puede restaurar la llama!**

Todos se dieron cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto.

Lucy miró al cielo, y pudo distinguir que desde lo alto Natsu seguía peleando con el monstruo que los había atacado hace rato.

—**¡NATSU!** — gritó la rubia.

Natsu escuchó la voz de Lucy desde la tierra, para luego sonreír.

—**¡Muy bien!** — gritó — **¡Lo tengo!**

La bestia con la que estaba luchando giró en el aire, haciendo que Natsu salga volando. La bestia aprovechó eso para golpear al Dragneel con su cola, pero Natsu la tomó fuertemente entre sus manos, y con una tremenda fuerza lanzó a la bestia en sentido contrario. Pero esta, antes de caer, lanzó un rayo de luz con su único ojo. Natsu no pudo responder a tiempo, por lo que el rayo de luz lo alcanzó. Pudo escuchar el gritó de preocupación de Lucy desde la tierra. Aprovechó un minúsculo instante para salir del tubo de luz que se había formado, pero este siguió su camino y golpeó exactamente el lugar donde estaban los demás. El tubo de luz siguió moviéndose en dirección hacia los gigantes.

—**¡Golpeara a los gigantes!** — advirtió Wendy.

Natsu actuó rápido y lanzó un rugido de fuego que impactó de lleno contra el tubo de luz, justo antes de que este golpear a uno de los gigantes. Natsu salió volando y giró por los aires, hasta tocar la cabeza de uno de los gigantes, desde la cual se impulsó al mismo tiempo que encendía su cuerpo en llamas. Fue en la dirección exacta de donde estaba el monstruo, impactando de lleno contra él.

—**¡Karyuu no Koen!** — gritó.

Encendió ambas manos en fuego, y luego las unió formando una gran bola de fuego, la cual lanzó contra el monstruo haciendo que este cayera justamente encima del altar de fuego. Justamente encima de la llama que estaba en el altar. Natsu no perdió tiempo y siguió lanzando llamaradas de fuego con toda la energía que le quedaba, declarando que todavía no había terminado con su ataque. El altar empezó a calentarse, hasta tal punto de empezar a encenderse en llamas. Haciendo que la tierra tiemble.

Para terminar, decidió usar su técnica más poderosa.

—**¡Arte secreta – Guren Karyū Ken!**

Ocasionó una y otra vez golpes de fuego que impactaron contra el suelo, cada uno de ellos ocasionando grandes explosiones, así hasta que se quedó sin energías, cayendo al suelo, pero fue atrapado por Happy. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero más que nadie, Flare.

—**La llama esta... el dios guardián esta...** — declaró la peliroja mientras temblaba —**... ardiendo.**

La gran llama se extendió hasta casi llegar al cielo. Natsu escuchó algo, algo que hizo que le ayudara a recordar.

—**Esa voz que escuche...** — dijo para sí.

—**La energía residual que note...** — dijo Wendy arrodillada en el suelo, para luego sonreír levemente —**... ya veo.**

Lucy se quedó perpleja, al igual que Gray.

—**No me jodas... la llama eterna es...**

—**Eras tú** — dijo Natsu sonriente.

Desde la llama se abrieron dos resplandecientes ojos, luego se pudo diferenciar una boca.

—_**Han pasado 400 años** _— dijo el dragón de las llamas, Atlas Flame —**_, hijo de Igneel._**

La llama eterna resultó siendo el compañero que ayudo a Natsu en el Daimatou Enbu. El dragón cuyo espíritu fue despertado por Natsu. El Dragneel se preguntó cómo no pudo darse cuenta, cuenta de que en realidad era solo él.

Tal vez con esto... ¿se lograra iluminar la luz de resurgimiento de Fairy Tail?

* * *

Review?

:3


End file.
